


Fictober 2019 drabbles

by SKYFOX123



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKYFOX123/pseuds/SKYFOX123





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt- 1. Ring / Flower

Those memories, though from years ago, still ring clear in his mind. The bombs bursting, and the guns firing. The blood and the violence. His vision blurring in the middle of it all. The awful screams, the men taking him away. It was all too much. That’s what triggered the first one. There were tests, so many tests. His parents would sit by his bedside and cry, flowers and cards would spontaneously appear on the table that sits beside him, and then the doctor said that word. The one that William would hear for the rest of his life. Seizure.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt- 2. Mindless / Trap

The trap had to be set with complete and total precision. One slight mindless misstep, and they’d be caught. Half of their cult had been picked up, including the king. He would capture the boy, even if it meant death. The boy was crucial to the plan, and it was his duty to The Lord to fulfill it. He reminded himself that it had to be right, that he had to know the true name of the boy, or he wouldn’t be able to do The Lord’s bidding. He opened the envelope and read the name. Jackson Van De Kamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt- 3. Bait/Pose

**¡WARNING! THIS IS POST-SEASON 11 !WARNING¡**

Mulder had once dreamed of having a happy, normal family. As he stood at the spot where William had died, seventeen days before, he wondered why it had to be him. Why his loved ones were being pulled away. Why he had to lose Samantha, his mother and his father. Why he had to lose William. Why he had to hold on to Scully as tight as he can, for fear that she will disappear, and he would lose her forever. As the tears roll slowly down his face, he set the bait, and drops the hook into the lake.


End file.
